


-Рин-

by mon_key



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_key/pseuds/mon_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выстраданное маленькое счастье Обито.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Иногда мне хочется, чтобы у тебя не было этой дурацкой регенерации, - в полутьме прошептала Рин.  
  
Это было их первое постоянное убежище. Комнатка на втором этаже самого простого конохского домика, где, помимо них, квартировало ещё три семьи. Одна - на втором, две - на первом.  
  
\- Почему?  
\- Тогда я могла бы вновь тебя лечить, - улыбнулась она. Обито лежал с закрытыми глазами, но _слышал_ , что она улыбнулась. И мог поспорить, что смущённо. Так нежно смущаться умела только она: её хотелось сжать и не отпускать, как бы она ни противилась и ни пыталась скукожиться в попытке спрятать от взгляда розовые щёки. Не открывая глаз, он нащупал её, сгрёб в охапку и остался доволен, только когда она затихла у него под боком.  
\- Ты так смешно в детстве храбрился, утверждая, что не нуждаешься ни в обработке ран, ни в еде. Помнишь, Кушина-сан нам обед принесла? - Рин хихикнула у него под мышкой. - А теперь ты действительно ни в чём из этого не нуждаешься... - продолжила она грустно. - А я так хочу снова быть нужной тебе...  
\- Ты нужна мне. Всегда, - помолчав, он добавил: - Просто так.  
\- Но ты же столько времени жил без меня. Совсем. Значит - без меня можно...  
\- Ох, Рин...  
  
Он снова сжал её и задумчиво поцеловал в кромку волос у лба.  
  
\- Я бы рад был забыть эти годы, вышибить из памяти к чёрту. Я бы променял их все - на хоть одно мгновение с тобой. Я был ходячий труп, клянусь. Это не жизнь.  
  
Она поспешно обвила его руками как смогла - неудобно, Обито тяжёлый, нужно ещё выпутаться из его рук - и поцеловала, куда пришлось. Пришлось - в локоть.  
  
Такая трогательная. Она всегда щадила его чувства, всегда сопереживала ему.  
Почему-то Обито казалось, что, знай она тогда, что он жив, она бы так с ним не поступила. Не умерла бы.  
  
\- И всё-таки. Ты стал такой... Самодостаточный. Сильный... Прости, - снова смутилась она.  
  
Обито расхохотался.  
  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю, каким посмешищем был тогда? Да честно говоря, и сейчас не лучше.  
\- Балбес.  
\- Ну вот видишь!  
\- На комплименты напрашиваешься, - она ткнула его кулачком в бок.  
\- Щекотно!  
\- Так тебе и надо!  
  
Отсмеявшись, Обито притянул её к себе и вдохнул запах волос. Раньше он никогда всерьёз не пользовался обонянием и был всецело равнодушен к запахам. Хватало зрения - основное для него - и слуха - необходимость для любого шиноби. Вкус стал бесполезен вместе с потерей навсегда чувства голода, а сработавшее осязание обычно означало существенный промах в обороне и сообщало о том, что камуи полетело к чертям. Радость от прикосновений случалась редко и требовала определённых условий.  
  
Рин же будила абсолютно все чувства, оживляя его целиком, одной только кожей лаская сразу четыре из них. Рядом с ней Обито ежом ощетинивался ими, как антеннами, счастливо принимая любой идущий от неё сигнал. Любой был приятен. Совершенно любой. Что угодно, напоминающее том, что она теперь жива.  
  
\- Если честно, я тогда немного обижена была на тебя. Что ты... бросил нас что ли. Я знаю, что ты поступил правильно. Просто... Эгоистка я, да?  
\- Разве ты не была рада, что Какаши выжил? - вырвалось у Обито прежде, чем он успел отфильтровать поток мыслей.  
\- Это так сложно объяснить...  
\- Я не должен был спрашивать. Забудем про этого индюка хоть на день.  
  
Рин молчала. Обито не нравилось это молчание, оно было неуютным, он даже завозился.  
  
\- Только не говори, что это правда. Что он тебе нравился, - сам же не выдержал. Давно поклялся же себе не заводить с ней речь о Какаши в этом ключе!  
  
В становящейся уже жуткой тишине раздался какой-то прерывистый свистящий звук. Оказалось, Рин пыталась сдержать смех. Неудачно. В следующее мгновение она прыснула вслух.  
  
\- Глупый ты такой!  
  
Обито не знал, как ему реагировать. Что это значит? Нет или да? Он напряжённо ждал ответа, все чувства были обострены, и по оголённым нервам любое слово проходилось болью. Бессмысленные фразы воспринимались как излишний раздражитель.  
  
\- Так вот почему вы постоянно ссорились? Ты что, ревновал меня к нему? - Рин не могла остановиться.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Обито. Он чувствовал себя сейчас очень уязвимым, будто необдуманным вопросом добровольно вскрыл себе грудную клетку, разведя рёбра в стороны, - а там трепещет, беззащитное, - и хочется теперь спрятать, но непослушные рёбра замкнуло: не поддаются, не возвращаются на место.  
\- Эй, - её ладошка опустилась на грудь, мягко толкая их, помогая закрыть. Обито задышал чуть свободнее. Рин - гениальный медик. Каким-то чудом ей удавалось исцелять и нематериальные раны. На секунду даже показалось, что её рука в этот момент была окутана зелёным огоньком. - Хороший мой, - она потёрлась носом о его щёку.  
  
Вот ради одного этого прикосновения - _всё это_ \- того стоило. Обито было достаточно самому любить её. Видеть рядом - и только. Но когда это возвращалось вот такой нежностью - ему казалось, что он этого не вынесет и умрёт от счастья. Он совсем не ждал от неё взаимности. Тех крох внимания, которые ему перепадали от неё в детстве, ему всегда было достаточно - и даже более чем. В благодарность за них он готов был отдавать ей всего себя. А сейчас ему даже внимание не было нужно. Он нуждался просто в том, чтобы она позволяла ему _отдавать_. Болезненно гордый, как все Учиха, он, тем не менее, сделал её смыслом своей жизни - и это никак не затрагивало его самолюбия.  
  
Обито закрыл глаза и замер, дрессируя дыхание, едва справляясь с ним. И плевать было, что Рин так и не ответила. В конце концов, ничто больше не имеет значения. Кроме того, что она сейчас здесь, с ним. Навсегда.  
  
Она положила голову ему на грудь, неуклюже и как-то сиротски свернувшись калачиком. Её мягкие волосы на вдохе и выдохе ласкали кожу. Обито не хотелось ни о чём думать. Он осторожно положил ладонь ей на спину, изо всех сил контролируя её вес - ему было стыдно за свою жёсткую тяжёлую лапищу, которая, казалось, могла только причинять боль, но никак не делиться нежностью. Он вспомнил, как однажды в детстве распорол её сюрикеном, а Рин со строгим видом заставила его дать забинтовать. Ему тогда было так мучительно неловко, он чувствовал себя в тот момент не шиноби, а маленьким ребёнком, который ни к чему не приспособлен. Это было невыносимо. А теперь вот он большой - в два раза больше Рин. Но с ней всё такой же неловкий.  
  
О чём она думает?..  
О своих родных, которые остались там, в другом времени, в другой жизни? Он знал, что у Рин точно была мать. Об отце её он никогда не слышал, во всяком случае, тот никогда не забирал её вечером с детской площадки. Всегда мать.  
Обито давно забыл, каково это - сопереживать. Пытаться сейчас мысленно пробраться в душу Рин получалось со скрипом, чужие чувства не хотели находить место у него внутри - слишком бурлили собственные. Ему так и не удалось до сих пор отделаться от мысли, что он урод, что что-то в его душе за эти годы безвозвратно сломалось. Ему казалось, что Рин ищет это в нём, иногда вдруг пытливо и сосредоточенно впиваясь взглядом в его глаза. И - он чувствовал - не находит. Обито проклинал себя в эти мгновения, это ощущение изводило так, что хотелось выть в голос. Он чувствовал, что это незримо подтачивает их отношения, вносит элемент непредсказуемости в их будущее, и мысленно умолял Рин не разочаровываться в нём, не отбирать у него шанс, добытый таким трудом. Он метался до тех пор, пока его снова не окрылял её ласковый взгляд.  
  
Так нестерпимое счастье сменялось нестерпимыми мучениями и снова - счастьем.  
  
Какаши даже иногда давал ему миссии. Покрупнее, подороже - чтобы пореже, и стараясь это не афишировать. В Конохе к Обито относились по-прежнему. То есть желали смерти. Минимум - изгнания. Только авторитет Шестого Хокаге, который сразу заявил о неприкосновенности Обито, удерживал их от самосуда.  
  
Рин, казалось, этого не замечала. Хотя Обито мог себе представить, как её сослуживцы в госпитале обсуждают за спиной, поджимая губы - как она может жить с "этим". Обито было отчаянно плевать на всё это. Гораздо важнее было для него, как к этому относится сама Рин. Он не раз говорил ей, что готов уйти куда угодно, если она хочет - взять её с собой, устроить им прекрасную жизнь где-то ещё. Рин в эти моменты улыбалась, трепала его по волосам, и заверяла, что хочет жить только здесь - это её дом - и только с ним. Но от Обито не могла ускользнуть в этой улыбке лёгкая грусть. Может быть, она просто знала, что так будет везде - он ведь воевал со всем миром сразу, - значит, повсюду - его враги. Ей было трудно, его репутация всё-таки била по ней. Но оставить Рин было выше его сил. Он знал, что никуда не уйдёт без неё. Просто не сможет. Он даже не был уверен, если она захочет, удастся ли ей его прогнать.  
  
Между миссиями делать было нечего. Днём, пока Рин на службе, Обито спал, чтобы потом провести с ней весь вечер и ночь. Несмотря на просто волшебные в своём мастерстве руки, готовила Рин отвратительно, над чем сама частенько подшучивала. Обито в этом был и подавно полный профан. Поэтому они чаще всего заказывали еду с доставкой. Курьер, мальчик лет двенадцати, никогда не поднимался к ним. Он околачивался внизу, пока Рин не выходила и не забирала еду, с улыбкой оставляя хорошую сумму на чай. Она надеялась, что он со временем перестанет бояться.  
  
Обито любил её всегда бережно. Как бы желание ни туманило сознание и страсть ни накрывала с головой, он сдерживал себя, чтобы ни в коем случае ей не навредить - случайно не сжать чуть сильнее, случайно не войти слишком рано, - хотя очень хотелось выплеснуть без тормозов весь огненный ураган чувств, не находивший выхода на протяжение почти двадцати лет. Он укладывал её потом, удовлетворённую, убаюканную, подтыкал одеяло, целовал в макушку. А потом доделывал всё рукой, если сам не успевал испытать разрядки. Впереди была вся ночь, чтобы наглядеться на неё - ещё на день вперёд - с каким-то истовым удовольствием охраняя её сон.  
  
Пару раз он её едва не разбудил - так тихо она спала, так была похожа на мёртвую Рин из его прошлых видений. Обито кусал руку до крови, сходя с ума от страха, что она здесь, в его постели - лишь плод его больного воображения, а на самом деле он сейчас очнётся один где-нибудь в стылой пещере на краю света. Но несмотря на панику, граничащую с безумием, он так и не разрешил себе попытаться её разбудить, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы убедиться. Уверял себя, что это будет слишком эгоистично, если она всё же настоящая. И не мог признаться, что просто до обморока боится, что она так и не откроет глаза, - если нет.  
  
Иногда днём не спалось - тогда чаще всего он линял из деревни куда-нибудь, где нет людей. Обито никогда не чувствовал пресловутого единения с природой. Любые пейзажи казались ему гулкими и безжизненными. Они не вдохновляли, а просто позволяли сменить обстановку и отдохнуть. Когда гармония наконец-то удостаивала чести посетить его неспокойную голову, он телепортировался в какую-нибудь деревню и под хенге сливался с толпой. Развлекался: играл разные роли, изучал реакции людей, мня себя эдаким бродячим мудрецом. Собственная деревня в этом плане надоела очень быстро. Всё здесь было какое-то... _Чересчур_ , что ли. Чересчур правильное. Чересчур гордое. Чересчур доброе.  
  
Иногда Какаши обращался к нему за советом, касающимся управления деревней, потому как ценил его большой опыт в стратегии и руководстве. Впрочем, это Обито поначалу так думал - что из-за опыта. Со временем понял - скорее просто для компании. Кто знает, кто из них обоих больше нуждался в этой компании. Теперь Рин жива, но окончательно на свои места всё между ними с Какаши так и не встало. Может быть, он думал, что Обито до сих пор не может его простить, и поэтому Какаши совестно было сильно лезть к нему в душу, а может, Обито действительно так и не простил. Между ними была невидимая преграда, которая мешала сблизиться. Они оба по очереди наталкивались на неё лбом, потирали ушибленное место, отворачивались и расходились каждый по своим делам.  
  
Однажды Рин пришла домой раньше обычного и разбудила его резким толчком в плечо.  
С шиноби так шутить не стоит, поэтому она уткнулась сразу в его мангёкё и - едва не оказалась с заломленной за спину рукой. Ещё не до конца проснувшийся и несколько ошеломлённый Обито принялся извиняться. Однако глаза Рин по интенсивности излучения ярости сейчас ничуть не уступали его шарингану в бою.  
  
\- Я думала, ты поклялся мне не лгать!  
\- Верно. Рин, что случилось?  
  
  
_____________


	2. Chapter 2

       — Девятихвостый… Минато-сенсей, Кушина-сан… Вся та трагедия… Твоих рук дело?  
  
      Вот оно. Началось. Он знал, что когда-то это случится.  
  
      Сон мгновенно выдуло из головы. Рин стала стремительно уменьшаться в размерах и отдаляться, будто бы страшные слова уже были произнесены.  
  
      Обито тряхнул головой и взял себя в руки. Ещё не поздно, сейчас он ещё успеет что-то изменить.  
  
       — Рин, во-первых, это всё ещё я, — под воздействием внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли он приспустил одеяло на груди, открывая взгляду длинную, уже светлую и едва видимую царапину наискосок от шеи до плеча. «Смотри, это твоя вчерашняя, ты меня любила, вспомни это, не руби с плеча». — Во-вторых, я обещаю быть честным. Только выслушай.  
  
       — О боже… И Учиха? И про них тоже правда?  
  
      Всё оказалось хуже, чем он думал. Обито даже не мог сказать, чего сейчас во взгляде Рин было больше — страха или боли. Это заставляло его внутренне извиваться ужом на сковородке, и каждым новым вопросом она слово разрубала его по частям — вот корчится отдельно хвост, вот ещё кусочек…  
  
      Он изо всех сил старался сохранить во взгляде твёрдость. Сейчас нельзя показывать себя слабым, ненадёжным, Рин и так в нём сомневается. Нельзя показывать, что ему за это стыдно.  
  
      От неё едва уловимо пахло лекарствами и какой-то травой. А иногда от неё ещё пахло унынием, а иногда — радостью. В зависимости от того, выжил, вылечился ли пациент.  
  
      Он не допустит того, чтобы Рин ушла. А она, конечно, уйдёт, если увидит в нём недотёпу, что не в ладах с головой и что не может сейчас толком объяснить и половины своих поступков. Никому не нужен такой мужчина. Нужен — сильный и уравновешенный. И Обито будет таким.  
  
      Кажется… слушает. Не уходит.  
  
       — Учиха сами виноваты, — начал он с более простого. — Они хотели нарушить достигнутый с таким трудом мир и повергнуть деревню в состояние самой худшей войны — гражданской. Я помогал Учихе Итачи в исполнении решения Хокаге. Из двух зол выбирают меньшее. Осуждая меня за это, тебе придётся заодно осудить героев деревни.  
  
      Рин смотрела на него, не говоря ни слова, и с каждой секундой страх в её взгляде постепенно сменялся какой-то нехорошей решимостью. Или это Обито так казалось?  
  
      Она встала и прошла к окну как деревянная. Так ходили некоторые воскрешённые эдо тенсей — с полным подчинением.  
  
      Рин вздёрнула жалюзи. Пластины захлопали друг о друга, как крылья большой хищной птицы. Полосатый свет сгруппировался и рухнул в окно одним сплошным комком.  
  
      Обито сжал кулак под одеялом. Рин повернулась к нему несколькими отрывистыми промежуточными движениями, как будто точно не определилась, поворачиваться ли. В её глазах сверкнули влажные блики. Она подошла, присела рядом, провела пальцами по следу от царапины. Обито вздрогнул, ему вдруг показалось, что Рин хочет стереть эту линию, хотя, он знал, медицинские техники не способны убирать шрамы, даже самые тонкие. Обито не мог отделаться от мысли, что этими неловкими задумчивыми прикосновениями она с ним как будто _прощается_. С ним каким-то известным только ей, своим собственным Обито у себя в голове. И знакомится с реальным — ему так хотелось думать.  
  
      Наконец, странный ритуал был закончен, и закономерно пахнуло холодом, словно пространство между ними разрубил безжалостно упавший сверху ледяной занавес. Обито поёжился и даже поймал на себе пару мурашек.  
  
       — Ты подсознательно не даёшь мне шанса, я же вижу. Пожалуйста… дай.  
       — Твоя бабушка…  
       — Что? — Обито показалось, нет, совершенно точно — он ослышался.  
       — Она… тоже там была? — Рин смотрела на него внимательно-внимательно и немного удивлённо, как будто недоумевая, почему всё ещё продолжает с ним разговаривать.  
       — Боги, Рин, нет, конечно, нет, - чистая ложь. Он не знал. Обито не знал тогда, жива ли бабушка, и какая-то часть его малодушно надеялась, что уже давно нет. Во всяком случае, ему она не попалась. Значит, Итачи. Или всё-таки умерла, успела. Чёрт, почему он не может исполнить одно-единственное обещание — быть честным? Почему эти чувства настолько сильнее него? В кого они его превращают? Пришлось сделать невероятно болезненное усилие над собой: — Я не знаю.  
  
      Рин резко всхлипнула и зажала себе рот обеими руками. Блики в её глазах задрожали, потекли слезами по ладоням, ныряя в щёлочки между пальцев.  
  
       — А дети? Там ведь были дети? .. Выжил только один…  
       — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
      Что он ещё может сказать из правды? Что его бы и сейчас это не остановило?  
  
       — Обито… — на миг в ней промелькнула его родная Рин, беспокоящаяся за него. Но теперь Обито отчетливо видел — её взгляд — он  _как тогда_. Когда он погибал под завалом. Взгляд, провожающий умирающего. Пытающийся смириться. И сейчас Рин действительно провожала какого-то своего Обито. Но там, во взгляде, как и тогда, была надежда. Чёрт, всё-таки была!  
  
       — Зачем тебе это было? Почему… откуда в тебе… эта кровожадность? Я не могу поверить… Кушина-сан… Она ждала ребёнка… Мы с Какаши тоже его ждали… Сенсей ходил такой счастливый… А ты… Как ты мог… Как тебе это в голову пришло?!  
  
      Каждое слово — как удар. Как сломанное ребро. Она отталкивает его руку — и Обито хочется совсем её оторвать, чтобы не верить, что это часть его, что она действительно его отвергает.  
  
      Нужно было ещё тогда ей признаться и в этом тоже, но он так и не смог. Это значило бы положить на чашу весов ещё больший груз и снизить и без того невеликие шансы на её благосклонность. Но Рин умница, она всё стерпела. Она поняла, а он злоупотребил её доверием… Про разборки с кланом же он просто забыл — это казалось незначительным и неважным. А может, не казалось, может, просто он забыл уже давным-давно — заставил себя забыть.  
  
      И самое главное — слов-то не было. Кроме правды, Обито было нечего сказать.  
  
       — Я был очень зол. Этот мир отнял у меня тебя, и мне нужно было с ним поквитаться. Я чувствовал, что это сожжёт меня изнутри. Я не убивал сенсея… У меня не было ни с кем личных счётов. Только с миром в целом. Я довёл Кьюби до того состояния, в котором даже сам уже не мог им управлять, и… сбежал. Я даже не видел, что было дальше.  
  
       — А Кушина-сан? Ты не знал, что значит извлечь биджу из джинчуурики? Что это за собой влечёт? — её голос звенел от сдерживаемых слёз.  
       — Знал, — Обито опустил голову.  
  
      Похоже, Рин ждала, что он скажет ещё что-то. Но толковые слова совсем кончились. Ему никогда не видать её прощения. Обито сидел и изо всех сил, до боли в лёгких вдыхал её запах, чтобы отвлечься и вернуть себе самообладание, придумать что-то — хоть что-нибудь — в оправдание. Но всё было бы ложью. Плевать ему было на Кушину. И на Наруто — плевать. Да и сейчас тоже. И Рин этого не простит.  
  
      Она умерла, заодно лишив их с Какаши сна и покоя, ради того, чтобы не допустить нападения биджу на деревню. Ей никогда не понять того, кто сам натравил демона на Лист. Сейчас Обито совершенно точно знал, что не сделал бы этого, и совсем не потому, что вырос. Просто ради неё. Потому что она бы так не хотела. И потому что это не было непосредственно связано с тем, чтобы вновь её обрести. Единственное, что он будет беспрекословно решать за Рин — вопрос сохранности её жизни. Как бы эгоистично с его стороны это ни было, но он больше не допустит, чтобы она жертвовала собой.  
  
      Оставалось только одно. Показать гендзюцу. Может быть, будучи  _там_ , видя то, что он видел, Рин поймёт глубину его отчаяния.  
  
      Перед глазами промелькнули обрывки подземной жизни. Обито закусил губу. Нет, он никому добровольно это не покажет. Он не заставит Рин это пережить. Он возненавидит себя за такое.  
  
       — Обито, а что если я умру? Смерть всегда ходит рядом с ниндзя, пусть даже с медиками немножко реже. Что тогда будет? Сколько людей на этот раз ты отправишь на тот свет заодно со мной? Твоя любовь — как проклятие. Я чувствую себя мировой бедой.  
  
      У Обито пересохло во рту. Проклятие… Действительно, он никогда не умел любить. И в первую очередь об этом говорило то, что он никогда не уважал по-настоящему жертву Рин, хотя даже в мыслях не корил её за это. Он считал её поступок даже не ошибкой — несчастным случаем. Он простил ей смерть, потому что на самом деле это была их с Какаши вина. Они поклялись её защищать и не уберегли. Она не причём.  
  
       Это просто его любовь — проклятие.  
  
      Но она настолько проросла в него, так крепко вплелась в кровоток, в каналы чакры, опутала собой всё внутри, что не вытравить уже. Обито и его любовь теперь — одно. Одно большое проклятие.  
  
      Он ничего не сможет с этим сделать. Даже умереть. Оторвать себя от Рин по собственной воле ему не под силу. И если кто-то будет пытаться сделать это за него, он будет драться до последнего, он свою чёртову жизнь так просто не отдаст.  
  
      Это замкнутый круг. Обито никогда из него не выбраться.  
  
       — Пока я жив, ты больше не умрёшь, — твёрдо сказал он. — Так что это всё в прошлом. А если умру я, то таких проблем тем более не возникнет.  
  
      Обито попытался улыбнуться, но его улыбка была встречена острым холодным взглядом, и сразу скукожилась, потухла.  
  
       — Ты правда не понимаешь? — Рин подняла на него полные слёз глаза, дрожащие губы, щёки, такие влажные, что, казалось, татуировки сейчас стекут с них обычной краской. Увидев, что Обито к ней тянется, чтобы обнять, она вскочила с кровати, почти крича: — Я боюсь тебя! Я не знаю, на что ты ещё способен и что ты ещё скрыл! Ты так поступал с некогда близкими тебе людьми — где гарантия, что со мной не поступишь! Я хочу тебе верить, но всё, что я вижу при взгляде на тебя — опасность. Во мне всё кричит, чтобы я к тебе не приближалась.  
  
      «Прости, но я не приближаться к тебе не могу», — подумал Обито и уже стоя в дверях смыкал вокруг неё руки, когда Рин распалась на кружащиеся в воздухе листья. Тут он услышал, как чуть скрипнула на петлях входная дверь. Шуншин.  
  
      Обито припечатал кулаком косяк, зажмурился и прислонился к последнему лбом, не отрывая руки.  
  
      Лучше бы она его ударила. Так бы от неё хоть что-то осталось — хоть жгучий след на коже, хоть ненадолго. Но теперь Обито со всех сторон обступило пронзительное одиночество. Самый страшный враг, который уже не первый раз одержал над ним верх… Оно словно растворяло Обито, и тот переставал существовать. Хотелось хоть чего-то — пусть даже боли — чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Кем-то. Не никем…  
  
      Что ей сказать теперь? Что сделать, чтобы она перестала бояться? Обито считал себя знатоком человеческих душ. Только с Рин он становился так беспомощен, как будто и не было всех этих лет, всех этих людей, выполнявших его волю.  
  
  
  
      У Куренай Рин тоже не оказалось. Доведённый до отчаяния и заподозривший её во лжи, Обито даже применил гендзюцу. Как только увидел, что нужно, он кивнул и молча исчез, в последние секунды перед телепортацией наблюдая, как та поспешно подбирает с пола ребёнка. Куренай действительно не врала, Рин сегодня не появлялась.  
  
      Ни в госпитале, ни в библиотеке, ни в одной закусочной её не оказалось. Он даже проверил скалу Хокаге, потому как сам раньше любил подолгу там сидеть. Близкий к тому, чтобы начать спрашивать у прохожих, Обито отправился к воротам поинтересоваться напоследок у Изумо и Котецу, не покидала ли Рин пределы деревни.  
  
      Те замерли с настороженными лицами, вытянувшимися ещё больше, когда Обито активировал шаринган.  
  
       — Нохару Рин не видели?  
  
      Привратники переглянулись. За обоих ответил Изумо:  
  
       — Нет. Мы на дежурстве всего два часа тридцать пять минут.  
  
      Шаринган не уловил следов лжи.  
  
       — Что-то случилось? — пискнул Котецу. Изумо поспешил ткнуть того локтём в бок.  
  
      Вместо ответа Обито наградил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
       — Если увидите, передайте, что я её искал.  
  
      Они нестройно покивали и снова переглянулись.  
  
       — Обито! Ищешь сестрёнку Рин?  
  
      Источник возгласа приближался, на бегу приветственно помахивая ему рукой.   
      Узумаки. Чёрт бы тебя побрал.  
  
       — Ты что-то знаешь о том, где она, или просто поболтать прицепился? — мрачно осведомился Обито.  
  
      Известно, что попавшись на глаза лисёнышу, просто так не отвяжешься, поэтому Обито в таких случаях предпочитал как можно скорее ретироваться через камуи под каким-нибудь важным предлогом, а то и без. Тем более что Наруто питал к нему какую-то особую симпатию и, если встречал где-то, не упускал шанса попытаться о чём-нибудь панибратски побеседовать, что Обито страшно раздражало. Это малец слишком рано возомнил, что лучше всех знает, что хорошо, а что плохо, а с возрастом его характер портился, и, несмотря на вечно беззаботный и весёлый вид, из наивного добрячка он стал медленно, но верно превращаться в обыкновенного зануду. У Обито были подозрения, что если тот-таки станет Хокаге, то это будет первый невероятно глупый и совершенно невыносимый глава деревни, занимающийся лишь тем, что читающий нотации односельчанам, и скинувший всю работу на советника.  
  
      Наруто стиснул кулаки и слегка наклонился вперёд:  
  
       — Я, между прочим, помочь пытаюсь, даттебайо! А ты, как всегда, ведёшь себя как засранец! Сестрёнка Рин у Хокаге! Если хочешь её застать, то поторопись: я её видел там полчаса назад.  
  
      Обито перевёл дух. Рин нашлась.  
      Но - что?! У Хокаге? Какаши?!  
  
  
  
       — Не помешал? — со всей возможной холодностью осведомился он, материализуясь посреди кабинета.  
  
  
  
___________


	3. Chapter 3

      Обито с облегчением заметил, что расстояние между присутствующими составляет не меньше трёх метров. Он себе уже чего только не вообразил.  
  
      Какаши стоял спиной к столу, присев на край.  
  
       — …Цунаде-сама найдёт, кем заменить тебя в госпитале? — договорил он, обращаясь к Рин. — Обито? Что ты тут делаешь?  
       — Я пришёл за Рин.  
       — Найдёт, Какаши, я с ней уже обсудила…  
       — Хорошо. Тогда я сейчас оповещу остальных.  
       — Что тут, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — не выдержал Обито.  
       — Рин попросила у меня миссию, — спокойно ответил Какаши.  
       — Прости, Обито, мне нужно побыть какое-то время вне деревни… — она отчаянно прятала глаза.  
       — Это из-за меня?  
  
      Она опустила взгляд в пол, беспокойно теребя кнопку на поясной сумке. Блики света разбежались по колыхнувшимся гладким волосам.  
  
       — Обито, тебе, наверное, лучше уйти, — начал Какаши и вперился в него странным взглядом. Обито почудилось, что тот хочет передать ему этим что-то, что Рин слышать не должна.  
       — Что за миссия? — сухо осведомился он, ещё не решив, что лучше со всем этим делать.  
       — В Стране Мороза обнаружена аномальная зона, в которой пропадают люди, а если кто-то возвращается, то ведёт себя как зомби, ни на что не реагирует и в скором времени умирает. Гражданским медикам причину смерти установить не удаётся. Любые технические средства на обсуждаемой нами территории выходят из строя. Причём раньше такого не происходило. Поселение существует уже много лет. Нужно выяснить, что там происходит и, по возможности, устранить угрозу.  
       — Вот как! И какой ранг присвоен этой миссии?  
       — Ранг А, — неловко выдавил Какаши. — С возможным переходом в S. Рин будет не одна, она присоединится к поисковой команде восемь в качестве медика. Также мы направим с ними наших специалистов из научного подразделения.  
       — Что ещё за зона? Что из себя представляет?  
       — Это единственный проходимый участок горного хребта. Он делит поселение на две части, и жителям так или иначе регулярно приходится перебираться из одной части в другую в связи с различными надобностями.  
  
      Миссия Обито не понравилась. Отпустить Рин в какую-то… аномалию, рискнуть ей… Он так привык, что она служит тут, под боком, в госпитале!  
  
       — Я с ними.  
       — Для тебя есть другое задание.  
       — Я отказываюсь.  
       — Ты не можешь отказаться. Больше никто с ним не справится.  
       — Значит приступлю после возвращения.  
       — Обито, это не обсуждается, — Какаши сдвинул брови и сложил руки на груди.  
       — Какаши, я пойду? — робко спросила Рин, продолжая прятать глаза.  
       — Конечно. Береги себя, Рин.  
  
_________________  
  
      Какаши встретил взгляд Обито, в котором боролись ярость и мольба.  
  
       — Рин… Вообще-то, задержись. Я кое-что забыл. Это касается миссии. Скоро вернусь. Дождись меня здесь.  
  
      С тяжёлым сердцем, не будучи полностью уверенным, что правильно делает, Какаши покинул кабинет.  
  
_________________  
  
      «О нет, зачем ты…»  
  
      Она ведь именно этого и хотела избежать.  
  
       — Я не хочу ни о чём разговаривать, — поспешила предупредить Рин.  
  
      Обито молчал. Его ноздри едва уловимо раздувались, грудная клетка ходила ходуном.  
  
       — Я и не собирался.  
  
      Рин успела увидеть кровавые и одновременно полные слёз глаза, но как бы ни был силён её контроль чакры, она знала, что сопротивляться гендзюцу Обито ей не под силу.  
  
      Он перенёс её куда-то в темноту.  
  
  
      …Рин не сразу может разглядеть почти целиком перебинтованного ребёнка, скорчившегося на чём-то вроде кровати. При приближении она различает, что тот твердит: «Я вернусь. Рин, Какаши… Подождите ещё немного». Внутри всё сжимается, когда она замечает, что один его глаз полностью перекрыт бинтами. Её ладони становятся влажными. Ей никогда не забыть, как он мужественно терпел начало той операции, когда поспешно вколотое обезболивающее ещё не успело подействовать, а ждать было некогда. Его покрытый испариной лоб, напряжённое дыхание, сжатые губы и совсем небольшую дрожь. Она ненавидела себя и каждую секунду сомневалась: не зря ли его послушала? Она ощущала себя воровкой, отнимающей последнее. Но то, как гордо носил его глаз потом Какаши, немного притупляло это чувство, успокаивало. В нём тогда как будто слились они оба. И Рин больше не нужно было разрываться между совестью и чувствами…  
  
  
      …Белое полосатое человекообразное существо с дыркой там, где должно быть лицо, кричит:  
       — А кто всё-таки такая эта Рин? Ты всю ночь повторял её имя и вытягивал губы трубочкой!  
       — Не твоего ума дело!!! Как ты меня бесишь! — мальчишка яростно грозит существу кулаком, но вдруг ойкает и хватается за плечо.  
  
  
      … — Рин и Какаши в опасности! — верещит то же существо, но его лицо на этот раз больше походит на человеческое.  
      Деревья вокруг Рин быстро-быстро несутся мимо и вдруг заканчиваются, а взгляду открывается пустырь. Она видит на нём себя, бледную, встрёпанную, в залитой кровью одежде, безвольно валящуюся на спину.  
      Стоящий рядом Какаши одними губами шепчет её имя и тоже падает…  
      Дальше всё застилает красным, ничего не разобрать, и вдруг сквозь эту пелену она, опять будто со стороны, наблюдает, как мальчик в чёрном плаще качает её на руках и говорит ей что-то успокаивающее, а сам глотает слёзы. А вокруг — кровь. На сколько хватает взгляда.  
  
  
      …От следующей сцены Рин едва не теряет сознание. К лежащему на кровати Обито прикасается длинноволосый старик в балахоне, Обито вскрикивает, от рук старика на его животе остаётся кровь, запекается, исчезает, и он повторяет всё снова. Ей хочется зажмуриться, не видеть это, и Обито позволяет, прерывает иллюзию…  
  
_________________  
  
      Какаши застаёт их неподвижными. Обито пристально смотрит на Рин, в её лице нет ни кровинки.  
  
      Что он делает, чёртов идиот?!  
  
      Какаши толчком своей чакры приводит её в сознание. Рин хлопает глазами и едва не падает, в последний миг хватаясь за его рукав и вцепляясь в локоть ледяными пальцами. Она стоит так некоторое время и тяжело дышит, а потом переводит взгляд на Обито.  
  
      Тот стоит, зажав ладонью глаза, его рот кривится.  
  
       — Какого чёрта, Обито? — резко бросает в него Какаши.  
  
      Внезапно Рин опускается на пол, прямо на колени, закрывает лицо и тихо плачет. Оба бывших сокомандника недоумённо смотрят на неё. Первым находится Какаши, приседает и осторожно трогает её за плечи. Та не реагирует, лишь один всхлип вырывается в этот момент чуть более громкий.  
  
       — Убери от неё руки, — внезапно возникает рядом Обито и обхватывает её так, чтобы Какаши не осталось места.  
  
      Убедившись, что тот не собирается больше применять гендзюцу, Какаши отходит в сторону, продолжая пристально наблюдать.  
  
______________  
  
      Она ещё долго дрожит и всхлипывает в его руках. Обито никак не может отделаться от горького чувства, что вот эти объятия — последние. Ему не выпадет больше шанса прикоснуться к ней. Разворошив воспоминания, как улей с крылатыми убийцами, он сделал всё только хуже. Его тянет прижаться губами к трясущейся макушке, которая пахнет так знакомо, что внутри болит, но он себе не позволяет. Лишнее движение — и Рин снова ускользнёт от него, растворится. Он не будет так рисковать. Сейчас она не отталкивает Обито, потому что ей не до него. И вдруг он чувствует, как маленькие пальчики обхватывают его предплечье. Кровь приливает к голове, гудит в висках. Рин произносит что-то неразборчивое, и ему приходится просить её повторить. Но она, кажется, не слышит Обито. Перед его глазами только её шоколадная макушка. Проходит половина вечности, за которую Обито успевает несколько раз умереть, прежде чем Рин нарушает молчание:  
  
       — Я люблю тебя, — она по-прежнему на него не смотрит, но теперь тычется носом в грудь. — Ты покажешь мне потом всё-всё?..  
  
______________  
  
      Какаши слышит это, и у него тоскливо сжимается сердце. «Это от радости», — говорит себе он.  
  
  
  
___________


	4. /Филлер/ Плен. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это отдельный драббл, просто из той же Вселенной. Прямой связи с предыдущими событиями нет.
> 
> Предупреждение: почти чистый hurt/comfort и больше ничего. Даже скорее hurt, чем comfort. На любителя.
> 
> _______________

      Рин забилась в цепях с криком: «Не-е-ет!»  
      Со стороны казалось, что Обито спокойно смотрел на кунай, направленный ему в глаз, словно каждый день такое видит. Резкий, отрывистый удар. Он содрогнулся всем телом, лицо залила кровь, густая, горячая. Рин кричала так, что сорвала голос.  
      Вживую, никакой анестезии…  
  
       — Смотри, из-за тебя он уже потерял один глаз. Будешь так же сопротивляться, будешь любить слепенького…  
  
      Клетки Обито почему-то не регенерировали. Из раны на плече всё текла и текла кровь. Что случилось?  
  
      «Так дело в этом…»  
  
      Браслеты на его руках выглядели не совсем так, как те, что держали Рин. Если присмотреться, на них можно было различить вязь кандзи…  
      Так это печати! Скорее всего, они почти целиком блокируют его чакру. Настолько, что он не может использовать не только шаринган, — даже регенерация тела не срабатывает.  
      Нужно вмешаться.  
  
      Рин снова дёрнулась — но бесполезно, она слишком слабая… Почему она такая слабая... Скальпель чакры мог резать лишь мягкие ткани, при большом желании и сноровке — кости, но ничего твёрже он не брал. Рассечь им прочный металл даже нечего было и пытаться.  
      Она готова была расплакаться от бессилия. Смотреть на мучения Обито было невыносимо, но позволить себе оторвать взгляд от него Рин не могла: она должна была контролировать ситуацию, любую внезапную слабинку врага использовать в свою пользу… И, кроме того, видеть, что Обито жив.  
  
       — Рин, закрой глаза! — скомандовал он, когда окровавленный кунай стал приближаться к его лицу снова. Его голос не дрожал, самоконтроль был безупречен. Обито… Родной… Что за невыносимую боль он сейчас испытывает… и как у него хватает сил терпеть?..  
  
      Из горла Рин вырвался странный звук, на щёки брызнули слёзы. Что может быть важнее здоровья дорогого человека! Разве может какая-то миссия стоить его глаз!  
  
      Единственным, что заставляло её молчать, было то, что их всё равно убьют, обоих, стоит только ей выполнить то, что они хотят.  
  
      На долю Рин выпало не так уж много миссий, но Обито с его огромным боевым опытом всегда учил её, что врагам доверять нельзя: никогда нельзя рассчитывать на то, что враг сдержит слово. Особенно если враг — шиноби.  
  
       — Рин, держись, всё в порядке.  
  
      Он ещё успевал её подбадривать! Рин вцепилась зубами в губу и заскулила, вызвав этим улыбку на лице палача, — она не знала, как ещё называть специалистов по пыткам. Они не люди. Как можно любить приносить людям боль? Рин тратила жизнь на то, чтобы от неё избавлять. А тут - вот так просто... Обито... Она едва удержалась, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Она не была готова к такому. Не смотря ни на что — не была.  
  
       — Сейчас последняя минута, когда он видит свет. Ну? Неужели ты хочешь его навсегда лишить возможности быть шиноби? Сделать инвалидом, неспособным ни на что без помощи других? Это ты будешь виновата, только ты. Ты никогда не сможешь себе простить.  
  
      «Это Обито никогда мне не простит, если я сломаюсь. Он готов жертвовать собой ради миссии, он уже жертвует! Если я пойду у них на поводу — то он потерял глаз напрасно… Нет, я не могу, ничто никогда не будет важнее близких людей! Обито поймёт меня!»  
  
       — Х-хорошо, я согласна… — вытолкнула Рин слова из пересохшего рта.  
  
      Палач снова улыбнулся. Обито посмотрел на неё взглядом, полным боли, _другой_ боли. Но он смотрел! Он мог! Ничего важнее этого для Рин сейчас не было. И пусть она слабая, марионетка, шедшая на поводу, но защитить то, что ей дорого, она сможет.  
  
      «Чтобы увести меня, ему придётся отстегнуть наручники, — поняла Рин. — Это мой шанс». Она вся приготовилась, но когда палач приблизился, он размахнулся — она услышала рёв Обито: «Не смей!..» — и её сознание поглотила чернота.  
  
  
      Очнулась она неожиданно без оков. Её окружало тёмное помещение с неровным полом и сырым запахом.  
      Что произошло?  
      Рин чуть не вскрикнула, когда обнаружила рядом на влажном и скользком неизвестно от чего полу Обито. Его руки были скручены за спиной так близко друг к другу, что почти выворачивали плечи, он лежал на животе, голова была повёрнута в противоположную сторону от Рин. Обнажённый торс покрывали множество тёмных ран: похоже, его пытали дальше.  
      Что им было нужно? Она ведь уже согласилась!  
      Рин кинулась к нему — в первую очередь, посмотреть, что с лицом. Оно было изуродовано побоями, единственный глаз заплыл, но, похоже, остался цел.  
      Обито был без сознания. Рин погладила его волосы и осторожно коснулась губами разбитых губ.  
  
       — Обито… — прошептала она. Ей так хотелось, чтобы он пришёл в себя, чтобы сказал, что всё в порядке, чтобы не чувствовать себя одной в этой жуткой темноте…  
  
      Но, похоже, его голове сильно досталось. К тому же, пока он без сознания, он не чувствует боли…  
  
      Рин обволокла голову Обито мягко-зелёной чакрой и постаралась сконцентрироваться на этом, чтобы больше ни о чём не думать.  
  
  
      Они попали сюда внезапно, когда часть земли провалилась, отделив их от остального отряда. Оказалось, это вовсе не было случайностью: им нужны были только они двое.  
      Рин должна была вылечить их Каге.  
      Рин должна была убить их Каге.  
      Второе было приказом деревни и главной целью миссии. Первое было требованием врага в обмен на Обито.  
  
      Пару месяцев назад в Скрытом Камне произошёл военный переворот и к власти пришёл шиноби, обладающий редкой техникой: управление взрывающейся глиной. Разведка доложила, что он может сотворять бомбы огромного размера, внешне подобные птицам и летающие на неограниченные расстояния. Он тут же взял в заложники даймё Страны Земли и потребовал от остальных стран подчиниться его воле. Начались многочисленные диверсии: в первую очередь в Страны Ветра и Огня. Из нескольких отрядов, отправленных Листом в разное время на борьбу с диверсантами, в живых не вернулся никто. Нападение на саму деревню с помощью глиняных бомб, каждая из которых в два счёта могла стереть её с лица Земли, оставалось делом времени. Так произошло уже с несколькими селениями маленьких окрестных стран.  
  
      Нужно было устранить угрозу до того, как она станет реальной.  
      Был выбран отряд лучших ниндзя и направлен в Скрытый Камень — самое сердце Страны Земли.  
      Рин до сих пор была удивлена, что попала в этот отряд, несмотря на то, что Обито устроил Хокаге скандал, утверждая, что не пустит её в такое пекло. Видимо, в итоге ему пришлось смириться: приказ есть приказ, но это всё равно было странно. Не иначе как было принято решение добавить в группу больше медиков, чем обычно.  
      Она была счастлива, что идёт на миссию с Обито, что у неё будет возможность позаботиться о нём в случае чего, не дать погибнуть так, как погибли те, кто отражал атаки Скрытого Камня на их страну…  
  
  
      И вот теперь перед ней лежит израненный Обито, а она согласилась лечить того, чья цель — когда-нибудь убить всех её близких. Её будут считать в деревне предателем — и пусть. Пусть. Главное — Обито должен выжить. Он поправится, он убьёт Цучикаге и спасёт Скрытый Лист. Он сможет. Он один из лучших.  
  
      На двери лязгнул засов. Рин вскинулась и прервала технику.  
  
      Того, кто стоял в проёме, невозможно было рассмотреть — ему в спину бил яркий свет.  
  
       — Будешь тратить на него чакру — умрёшь во время лечения господина Цучикаге. Умрёшь, не успев его вылечить, — умрёт и твой друг, — на ломаном наречии рублено проговорил низкий шершавый голос. Дверь захлопнулась, снова громыхнул засов. Стало тихо.  
  
      Рин посмотрела на свои руки. Сколько же чакры ей понадобится? За один раз она даже все раны Обито устранить не сможет: наверняка есть ещё какие-то внутренние повреждения… Нужно срочно привести его в чувства и оценить состояние, чтобы решить, сколько можно будет с этим повременить и сможет ли он бороться, например, будучи восстановленным наполовину.  
  
      Рин вернулась к голове. Сильный ушиб мозга, сопровождающийся кровоизлияниями в его оболочках… Спустя не меньше чем двадцать минут интенсивного лечения Обито задышал шумно и шевельнулся.  
  
       — Обито?  
       — Мм…  
       — Я здесь, всё хорошо.  
  
      Он попытался открыть глаз, и Рин поспешно поднесла руку убрать отёк. Вскоре Обито уже мог смотреть на неё.  
  
       — С тобой всё в порядке? — прохрипел он не своим голосом, и тут Рин заметила огромные, страшные синяки на его шее. Боги, что же с ним делали…  
       — Да, да, — поспешно ответила она. — А с тобой? Где болит сильнее?  
       — За меня не беспокойся. Я выживу. Тебе стоит заняться собой, — он показал взглядом на её голову.  
  
      Рин машинально схватилась за неё — и обнаружила, что в волосах запеклась кровь. «Так вот почему так гудит голова… Ничего, потерплю».  
  
       — Рин, — посуровел Обито, словно прочитав её мысли.  
       — Я здесь медик и я решаю, кому помощь требуется в первую очередь. Ясно? Лежи и не дёргайся.  
       — Я сказал, не надо меня лечить. Пока не разберёшься с собой, даже не прикасайся.  
       — Что они от тебя хотели? — попыталась сменить тему Рин, а сама завела руку за его затылок.  
       — Ничего, — буркнул Обито, продолжая за ней пристально следить. Почувствовав тепло на макушке, он, похоже, начал терять терпение: — Рин! Прекрати немедленно.  
       — А вот за то, что ты скрываешь от меня информацию, я точно не перестану. Не иначе как у тебя серьёзная травма головы, раз ты догадался мне врать. Так что лучше рассказывай, что им было нужно, а я пока буду приводить твои мозги в порядок.  
  
      Похоже, поняв, что с ней спорить бесполезно, Обито вздохнул. Морщась, он попробовал немного размять скрученные плечи, но не преуспел в этом.  
      Ответ вдруг пришёл к ней сам собой: они ничего от него не хотели. Они просто красочно истерзали его, не без надежды вдобавок сломать. Чтобы она не передумала. И бросили его здесь, перед ней, в таком состоянии, чтобы Рин видела: посмей она ослушаться — будет хуже. И цепь эта, как насмешка. Вот он, теперь рядом, в безопасности, но — не выбраться. Похоже, это действительно серьёзная вещь, с которой не расправиться даже двум взрослым шиноби. Отсутствие навыков фуиндзюцу сейчас казалось не просто досадной недоработкой, а роковой ошибкой.  
  
      Рин закончила с головой и перешла к осмотру внутренних органов. Она тщательно ощупала чакрой лёгкие, сердце и сосуды, печень… Ничто не пострадало. Но судя по внешним повреждениям, Обито били, и сильно. Ещё полчаса ушло на восстановление рёбер. Теперь можно было перейти к ранам. Активно кровоточащих среди них не было, хотя некоторые были довольно глубокими. Края каждой были неровными, искромсанными, словно лезвие вдавливали в кожу и крутили в разные стороны, потом вели вдоль, не отрывая и в процессе продолжая выкручивать. Рин почувствовала, что ей становится дурно от представления того, сколько Обито пришлось вынести.  
      Чтобы осмотреть грудь, она была вынуждена заставить его привстать, так как перевернуться на спину или даже набок мешали сцепленные за спиной руки. Обито не без труда приподнялся и сел на колени. И тут Рин заметила, как он неловко подвернул ступни под себя, вместо того чтобы упереться ими в пол…  
  
      Почему она сразу этого не заметила?! Они были изранены... Нет, обожжены. На них совсем не было целой кожи — только неровный, кровавый, сплошной ожог, кое-где запёкшийся до черноты. На фоне ног даже грудь выглядела совсем здоровой.  
  
       — Как же ты сюда дошёл?  
       — Я... не помню.  
       — Только не говори, что тебя замучили так, что ты потерял сознание…  
       — Ты ведь не перестанешь? - с обречённым недовольством покосился на неё Обито. — Я несколько раз терял сознание. Кажется.  
       — То есть они тебя приводили в чувства и снова пытали?  
  
      Обито подождал и нехотя кивнул, по-прежнему сердито глядя на неё и напряжённо ожидая конца расспросов. Он понимал, что нельзя отмалчиваться, иначе Рин нафантазирует себе ещё больше, чем следует. Рин была благодарна ему за это.  
  
       — Было... довольно неприятно. Не уверен, но похоже, что меня выключало несколько раз.  
       — Боги… Чем это тебя? — не выдержала она, показав взглядом в сторону ног. Внутри Рин поднималась волна злости и... разбивалась о волну беспомощной паники. Они добились того, что им нужно. Она сделает всё, только бы это больше не повторилось.  
       — Не знаю… Какой-то плоский металл. Горячий. Прикипал к коже - отдирали с ней. Всё.  
  
      Рин сглотнула. Это звучало слишком страшно, слишком _неестественно_ , даже без подробностей, которые ей из него точно не выбить.  
  
      И всё же о выносливости Обито она знала не понаслышке. Он бы даже от этого не потерял сознание.  
  
       — Это точно не всё, — голос предательски дрогнул, и Рин поспешно выдавила на лицо побольше строгости.  
       — Ну, потом они там чем-то посыпали… — нехотя продолжил он.  
       — Они твои раны присыпали солью?!  
       — Не знаю.  
       — И тогда ты терял сознание?  
  
      Обито не ответил и быстро отвёл взгляд.  
  
      Рин нагнулась и осторожно осмотрела раневую поверхность ближе, стараясь глубоко дышать и начать мыслить... нормально.  
  
       — Действительно, я даже вижу нерастворившиеся крупинки… Тебе ведь жжёт до сих пор? Надо бы промыть… Но воды нет. Тогда хотя бы убрать… Потерпи…  
       — Терплю.  
  
      Рин оторвала клочок одежды, самый чистый, и стала осторожно промокать Обито ступни, убирая белые кристаллики. Он ведь напрягся — под исполосованной царапинами кожей спины вздулись мышцы, — но не издал ни звука. Ткань быстро перепачкалась кровью и стала влажной, Рин пришлось её заменить. Когда она убрала всё, что смогла, то оторвала ещё два кусочка нижнего кимоно и приложила к ожогам, чтобы было меньше шансов занести инфекцию.  
  
       — Ты как? — спросила она его, переходя к груди. — Прости, пожалуйста, я старалась, чтобы не больно…  
       — Рин, — он посмотрел на неё мягко. — За что ты извиняешься? Это я снова доставил тебе хлопот.  
  
      Внутри стало очень тепло. Рин даже улыбнулась в ответ на улыбку Обито и стала осторожно лечить ему грудь. Раны постепенно стягивались нитями её чакры, клетки интенсивно делились, заполняя повреждённые места…  
  
       — Как твоя чакра? Обито, нам нужен твой шаринган.  
  
      Он покачал головой.  
  
       — Печати. Я даже активировать не могу додзюцу. Нужно избавиться от наручников.  
       — Как это сделать? Я уже всё передумала…  
       — Есть один способ… Но тогда, Рин, тебе нужно поберечь свою собственную чакру. Ты ведь сможешь сращивать конечности целиком? Конечно, можешь, о чём я спрашиваю! Ты у меня маленький гений.  
  
       Рин замерла. Он что, серьёзно?  
  
       — Я не буду ломать тебе руки!!!  
       — Всего одну. Вторую — я сам. Она… опциональна. Кроме того, ломать не обязательно. Ты можешь аккуратно отсечь и тут же прирастить обратно по ровному свежему срезу, после того как я стяну браслет. Рин, это единственный способ дать мне возможность использовать шаринган. Это наш единственный способ выбраться.  
       — Обито, как ты себе представляешь, что я лишу тебя здоровой руки?!  
       — Это ведь ненадолго. На несколько секунд, — кривовато, но старательно улыбался Обито. — Я потерплю. Знаешь, ломать вторую руку гораздо больнее. И мне не раз приходилось это делать. А если ты обе отсечёшь скальпелем, мне будет проще. К сожалению, правую прирастить на место сейчас не получится, но с левой ты мне поможешь.  
  
      У Рин уже от нервного напряжения градом лились слёзы, она их даже не стирала. Обито, несомненно, был прав. Почему он теперь так часто прав?  
  
       — А если я ошибусь? А если я не смогу срастить верно?  
       — Сможешь. Я доверяю тебе на сто процентов, Рин. Вот увидишь, как только освобожусь, я тебя тут же обниму этой рукой. Ну же. Смелее. У нас мало времени, — Обито качнул головой себе за спину.  
  
      Она смахнула слёзы, чтобы не висели тяжестью на ресницах. Нужно сосредоточиться. Обито сказал, что лучше начать с правой руки. Она тоже ему доверяет. Они команда. Она должна ему доверять.  
  
      Рин сформировала зеленоватое светящееся лезвие и поднесла к запястью. Кулаки Обито были плотно сжаты, напряжение мышц могло помешать.  
  
       — Расслабься, — натянутым как струна голосом проговорила она и второй рукой мягко погладила его кулак, а потом раскрытую на его месте ладонь.  
  
      Рин примерилась к светлой коже, к которой уже привыкла, — и отсекла кисть одним движением, неожиданно легко, — но её сердце в этот момент, кажется, остановилось. Обрубок упал на пол, вместо алого изнутри брызнуло густое и белое. Обито тут же выпростал правую руку и принялся разминать плечо. Тяжёлый браслет, натянув цепь, громыхнул об пол.  
  
       — Всё хорошо?!  
       — Всё хорошо, Рин, продолжай. Ты молодец, — он протянул ей вторую руку. На этот раз полностью расслабленную.  
  
      Живая рука. Любимая. Он столько раз Рин ей ласкал… А сколько раз она сама целовала эту мозолистую ладонь, щекоча языком самый центр и заставляя Обито стонать от такой необычной ласки, символизирующей её покорность ему... Чуть выше, на предплечье, синели следы от тугих витков цепи.  
  
      «Нужно перетянуть выше места разреза, — вспомнила Рин, — чтобы пережать кровоток».  
  
      Она оторвала пояс от юбки и наложила ему жгутом чуть ниже локтя. В ушах у неё стучала кровь, Рин старательно гнала от себя прочь мысли о том, что это Обито, - нет, это просто пациент, или даже просто кусок мяса, просто учебная модель...  
  
      Скальпель чакры вошёл в плоть, чуть запнувшись на кости. Это всегда была трудная часть для Рин. Она усилила поток чакры — и обрубила до конца, вцепившись в кисть мёртвой хваткой. Хлынувшая из раны кровь залила Рин юбку и руки до локтей. Обито был бледен, его ноздри раздувались, по прокушенной губе струилась кровь. Но он был в сознании и не издал ни стона. Наручник соскользнул сам, и Рин отшвырнула их оба ногой подальше. «Сейчас начнётся регенерация, — вдруг поняла она. — Чакра освобождена». От этого стало чуть легче. Но не надолго. Рин поняла, что теперь нужно действовать вдвойне быстрее, чтобы срез не стал зарастать сам по себе. А он наверняка уже стал…  
  
      Она пристроила кисть на место и принялась сращивать запястье. «Это не Обито, это не Обито, это не Обито…» Краем глаза она заметила, что струйка крови из его губы бежит уже по груди.  
  
       — Не волнуйся… Я в порядке… — выдохнул он, заметив её взгляд.  
  
      Оставалось ещё половина работы, когда Рин почувствовала, что чакра на исходе. Она перепугалась — можно ли остальное доверить мокутону?  
      Пришлось немного подкорректировать стратегию. Последнюю чакру она потратила, чтобы срастить в первую очередь все нервы и немного — кости, сколько успела.  
  
       — Не нагружай руку пока ничем, аккуратно пошевели.  
  
      Обессиленная, Рин замерла в ожидании.  
      Обито медленно сжал пальцы — кулак сомкнулся не до конца и, было видно, что через боль.  
  
       — Мышцы ещё не полностью восстановились, и кости тоже пока сращены слабо. Береги руку как можешь.  
       — Спасибо, — вымученно улыбнулся Обито. — Я же говорил, что ты справишься. Дай мне минутку.  
  
      Он растянулся на полу и смежил веки, аккуратно положив больную руку на живот, который от интенсивного дыхания ходил вверх-вниз. Она придвинулась ближе и осторожно стёрла с его лба испарину, прижалась губами к виску. Нужно дать ему время потерпеть.  
  
       — Ты готова? — вскоре спросил Обито, не открывая глаз. Рин даже вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
       — Да…  
  
      В этот момент на двери лязгнул засов.  
  
      Шаринган в последние секунды затянул её в измерение Обито. Вскоре рядом из воздушного вихря возник он сам. Приземлившись на израненные ступни, — Рин их так и не долечила, — он шикнул и ударился коленями в пол. Она едва не застонала от досады — чакры на лечение у неё совсем уже не было. Теперь ему придётся дожидаться, пока клетки регенерируют сами. Вряд ли он сможет так ходить.  
  
      Однако же Обито решил по-другому. Теперь уже готовый к боли, он поднялся и сделал несколько шагов куда-то в сторону. Оказывается, там, за одним из блоков, было что-то вроде склада. Он извлёк оттуда запасные варадзи, майку и какую-то сумку, впоследствии оказавшуюся аптечкой. Даже не подпустив к ней Рин, он присел и принялся там рыться сам, неловко оперируя одной рукой. Рин всё равно кинулась помогать, но Обито уже достал какой-то пузырёк, сложил ноги перед собой, ступнями к себе, и щедро полил их прямо из пузырька. Жидкость зашипела, обеззараживая.  
      «Щиплет ведь», — автоматически подумала Рин и поморщилась.  
      Не без помощи слегка промокнув ноги бинтом, Обито нацепил варадзи и прокомментировал:  
  
       — Всё. Теперь я боеспособен.  
       — Подожди!  
  
      Рин всё-таки нырнула в его аптечку, но эластичной ленты там не нашла. Пришлось туго перебинтовать ему прооперированное запястье вместе с частью предплечья обычным, марлевым бинтом. Так была хоть какая-то гарантия защиты незажившей ткани от травмы. Обито всё равно будет сражаться, его никак от этого не уберечь.  
  
      Он повертел рукой перед носом, задумчиво глядя на результат перевязки, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
  
       — Иди сюда.  
  
      Рин непонимающе уставилась на него, а затем чуть подалась вперёд. Перевязанная рука ловко юркнула ей за спину.  
  
       — Я же обещал.  
  
      От близости его крепкого тела стало спокойно. Рин почувствовала, как слёзы жалости к Обито, благодарности ему и в то же время облегчения, больше не сдерживаемые, хлынули по лицу. Всё кончилось.  
      И тут же пришлось одёрнуть себя. Ничего ещё не кончилось. Они по-прежнему на задании. Поверх её плеча Обито остановившимся взглядом смотрел в пространство.  
  
       — Значит, действуем так… — кашлянув, начал он.  
  
  
  
_____________


	5. /Филлер/ Плен. Часть 2

      Уфф, ничего себе.  
      А это сложнее, чем он думал.  
      Каждый шаг отдаётся вспышкой в голове. Обито пытается абстрагироваться.  
      Есть ли возможность ждать? Он чувствует, что стоит ему сейчас позволить себе расслабиться, как он в этих ощущениях утонет и долго ещё не выберется.  
      Уже одно присутствие Рин рядом расслабляет.  
      Рин — это дом… Рин — это никак не бой.  
      Её касания… Её нежность… Её обеспокоенный взгляд…  
      Обито никогда не ощущал себя таким нужным и таким значимым, как тогда, когда Рин боролась за его тело.  
      Это чувство наполняет его до краёв и выталкивает из головы боль. До следующего шага.  
      Она плачет, целуя крошечными твёрдыми губками плечо больной руки, как будто утешает и хвалит за терпение. Обито прижимает её к себе сильнее, и боль от этого растёт.  
      Его не оскорбляет то, что она его жалеет. Рин — чистая, светлая, и чувства её тоже чистые. Пусть делает с ним, что хочет, пусть жалеет. Пусть только будет к нему добра.  
      Он не скажет ей пока, что правую руку уже не восстановить. Что его собственной чакры на такие повреждения не хватит, а вырастить клон Зецу без Гедо Мазо долго и трудно. Отдельно же, только руку — и вовсе невозможно. Стряпать клонов его в лабораторию точно не пустят. Какаши тоже имеет предел влияния. Он и так ему во многом потакает. Ничего, Обито справится. Не так уж и сильно пострадает его тайдзюцу без одной кисти. И печати для техник стихии огня и для некоторых других он давно уже умеет складывать одной рукой. Обито морщится, представив, как будет ругаться Рин.  
      Он как будто до сих пор чувствует её оглушительно нежное прикосновение к правой, несуществующей ладони.  
      Рин смыкает горячие пальцы на предплечье этой руки. Обито закрывает глаз. Голова уже почти не болит. Только в правой глазнице немного режет, напоминая о том, что он остался без неуязвимости и кое-чего ещё…  
  
      Обито не сомневается, что справится и без них.  
  
       — Рин?  
  
      Она поднимает на него полные слёз глаза.  
  
       — Ты же ведь меня слушала, да?  
  
      Она кивает, размеренно и старательно, как ребёнок, которому доверили очень важную работу.  
  
       — Давай попробуем.  
  
      Рин пристально смотрит на него, складывает печати и скрывается в мутном облаке. Через пару секунд Обито уже видит себя. Грязный, весь перепачканный засохшей кровью и испещрённый белыми неровными рубцами от недавних ран. Одна рука, светлая, обрублена выше запястья, вторая тщательно перемотана, и сверху аккуратный узелок, как вишенка на торте. Мятые, слипшиеся волосы. Шрамы на щеке. Кровь под закрытым веком. Он неосознанно касается лица и тут же отдёргивает руку.  
      Вот таким она его видит.  
      Что-то ему подсказывает, что Рин очень непросто было повторить его образ с такой точностью. И дело тут совсем не в сложности техники.  
      Когда она снимает хенге, то стоит на месте и смотрит в сторону, отчаянно душа в себе всхлипы. Отдельные слезинки нет-нет да скатываются на фиолетовые островки. Обито кидается к ней, и дыхание таки сбивается от ощущения, что он ступает по раскалённым углям.  
  
       — Всё в порядке. Я знаю, что это нужно, — говорит она решительно, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на него.  
       — Может… останешься совсем?  
  
      Рин резко поворачивается и смотрит на него как на идиота.  
  
       — Ещё чего.  
       — Ты уверена, что тебе хватит этого времени, чтобы восстановить чакру до нужного объёма?  
       — Да. Более чем, — уверенно машет головой Рин. — Ты… правда вернёшься?  
       — Рин, — улыбается Обито и снова прижимает её к себе. — Я грязный, не целуй меня, — добавляет он весело, когда вдруг чувствует, что возле соска щекотно — там как раз, как он только что видел, проходит крупный шрам.  
  
      Обито спокойно.  
      Он создаёт двух теневых клонов и оставляет одного с Рин, перенеся их обоих в безопасное место, на восток Страны Огня.  
      Пока она восстанавливает там чакру, она в безопасности.  
      Рин не хочет прощаться. Отворачивается и говорит ему, чтобы он просто вернулся.  
      Обито отпускает её с лёгким сердцем. Чем дальше она оттуда, тем лучше.  
      Со вторым своим клоном он переносится в камеру. Наручники всё ещё валяются в углу, он быстро считывает шаринганом кандзи и едва успевает повторить и их, и браслеты на своих руках с помощью хенге, а оригиналы сплавить в измерение Камуи. Клон же принимает облик Рин.  
  
      Рин согласилась на это только при условии, что в наручниках останется клон. Это означает, что если его вдруг снова начнут пытать… то он просто развеется.  
  
      Однако Обито знает, что, если клон развеется, то миссии конец. А потому принимает решение остаться здесь сам. Вероятность пыток велика. Так пусть пытают оригинал, это предоставит много времени, отвлечёт внимание и даст клону под маской Рин возможность подобраться к Цучикаге и прикончить того раньше, чем они что-либо сообразят, а самому уйти в Камуи.  
      Было ещё одно условие, под которым Рин одобрила этот план: как только она накопит чакру на относительно длительное хенге (через полчаса), клон Обито, что останется в наручниках, подменит себя ей с помощью печати каварими, которую он на неё уже заранее поставил. Рин считала эту роль самой опасной. Обито же заявил, что медику опаснее, так как того сразу прикончат, стоит ему только завершить лечение Каге. На том и порешили.  
  
      И тем не менее Обито с самого начала знает, что не потащит больше сюда Рин ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
      Ему не нужно видеть её, чтобы сделать хенге. Он знает её наизусть. Он бы повторил её до родинки, даже не имея возможности когда-либо заучить её кожу шаринганом.  
  
      Их побег, безусловно, был замечен. И, конечно, они знают техники Обито. Все знают.  
  
      Почти сразу, как только он и его клон в хенге Рин оказываются в камере, дверь открывается.  
      Тот тип, что с особым сладострастием вонзал в него недавно нож, без лишних слов подходит и бьёт его в лицо с шипением:  
  
       — Ты что творишь, насекомое? Меня из-за тебя прикончат!  
  
      Тип снова размахивается и… с хлопком упирается кулаком в ладонь Обито. В следующую секунду рука тошнотворно хрустит под его ошалелый вскрик. Тип отскакивает назад к стене, придерживая конечность. Обито делает два шага к нему и сгоряча укладывает его на пол одним ударом, от которого челюсть любителя пыток превращается в кровавую кашу.  
  
      Обито морщится и трёт поверх повязки. Во-первых, надо бы действительно поберечь руку, а во-вторых, он ведь собирался допросить этого хмыря под гендзюцу… Ладно, разберёмся.  
  
      В камеру заглядывает ещё один, его лысая голова плавно переходит в плечи, шеей тут что-то назвать язык не поворачивается.  
      А вот и кандидат на представление. Обито смутно вспоминает, что этот тип, кажется, — тот, кто нагревал до красноты нечто похожее на занбато и кто управлялся с ведром белого порошка… Из памяти всплывают застывшие в ужасе глаза Рин, после того как она увидела последствия его игр.  
      Лысый успевает сделать лишь шаг и оказывается в иллюзии.   
      Он раскалывается и описывает местонахождение Каге неожиданно легко, после первого же скудного, прямо щадящего душа из кипятка. Обито даже злится.  
      Слабак.  
      Он выбрасывает его из гендзюцу, покрытого красными пятнами и скулящего что-то неразборчивое, и бьёт ногой по лицу, чтобы пока затих. Преодолевая отвращение, Обито тщательно запоминает шаринганом образ первого, с развороченной челюстью, делает хенге и выбирается в коридор. Клон скользит за ним, отлично играя роль Рин. Обито неожиданно испытывает подобие чувства гордости.  
      Его копия даже догадалась вместе с хенге состряпать себе наручники, без которых Рин из камеры бы наверняка не выпустили и про которые сам Обито, честно говоря, совершенно забыл.  
      Тут чрезвычайно светло, и глаз после темноты болит. Очень скоро они в коридоре встречают ещё одного шиноби. Тот, едва мазнув взглядом по Обито, с надменным видом шагает дальше. Выше должностью, значит.  
      Обито почти открывает рот, но потом передумывает и продолжает вести мнимую пленницу по коридору, для вида периодически грубовато подталкивая её в спину. Клон в эти моменты вздрагивает и семенит чуть быстрее. Обито приходится себе постоянно напоминать, что это не Рин, чтобы… не расслабляться.  
      Наконец им пересекает дорогу шиноби в жилете, передвигающийся торопливо и отрывисто, а при виде Обито почтительно опустивший глаза со словами:  
  
       — Масанори-сан.  
       — Стой.  
  
      Тот резко замирает и испуганно хлопает глазами.  
  
       — Ты ведь знаешь, где сейчас Цучикаге-сама?  
  
      Шиноби приоткрывает рот и спустя пару секунд кивает.  
  
       — Доложи, что пленники нашлись, и проводи её к начальству, — Обито толкает псевдо-Рин как можно пренебрежительнее, так, что она влетает прямо в руки растерянного юнца. — А я должен вернуться ко второму. И ты, — обращается он к своему клону, — не смей юлить. Чем быстрее справишься с лечением господина Цучикаге, тем раньше я закончу развлекаться с твоим другом. Так что в твоих же интересах, чтобы мне поскорее доложили о том, что ты выполнила всё, что нужно. Может, он ещё даже будет жив, — разошёлся Обито.  
      Клон подхватывает его игру: Рин жалобно оглядывается на него и кивает. Проклятье! Ну слезу-то можно было не пускать! Что же он сам с собой-то так жесток?  
  
       — Будет сделано, Масанори-сан! — с жаром отвечает шиноби и поспешно уводит Рин в тут сторону, откуда только что шёл сам.  
  
      Обито любопытно посмотреть на Каге и его пристанище, но он решает подождать доставки ему впечатлений клоном, когда тот развеется.  
      Лучше контролировать обстановку и здесь тоже, прикрывать тылы на случай проверки.  
  
      Он возвращается в камеру и обнаруживает, что тот, что с вывернутой челюстью, который как раз и зовётся Масанори, зашевелился. «Ну тогда вот тебе и не повезло», — думает Обито мстительно и применяет к нему хенге самого себя. Затем он закатывает штанину и снимает предусмотрительно прикреплённый им к ноге ещё в Камуи свиток. Обито уже давно привык делать призыв только левой рукой — единственной, способной кровоточить. Хлопок ладонью с прокушенным пальцем по центру печати — и он получает цепь. Вопреки распространённому мнению, очень удобное оружие. Масанори в два счёта оказывается ей перемотанным так, что ему не двинуться. После придирчивого осмотра становится ясно, что и тогда, и сейчас, применяя хенге, Обито забыл про правую руку: надо её сделать нормальной, а то у возможных проверяющих могут возникнуть лишние вопросы. Чакры на такое хенге, наведённое на другого человека, тратится гораздо больше, и разбрасываться ей сейчас нельзя: Обито и так уже пришлось разделить её поровну между оригиналом и двумя клонами. Но больше тут никаких неприятностей не предвидится, так что он разрешает себе пока поиграть с пленником. Второго, лысого, что всё продолжает валяться без сознания, Обито, точно рассчитав силу, прикладывает головой об пол, чтобы тот не очнулся как можно дольше. Подумав, он всё же сворачивает ему шею и отправляет труп в Камуи.  
  
       — А давно ты на этой должности? — со злым весельем спрашивает Обито, устраиваясь напротив уже очухавшегося Масанори.  
  
      Собственный чёрный глаз смотрит на него яростно. Пленник молчит.  
  
       — Прости, забыл. К сожалению, я не владею медицинскими дзюцу. Ничем не могу помочь. Так что кивай или мотай башкой, идёт?  
  
      Тот как-то утробно рычит. Ну, как скажешь.  
  
       — Я думаю, вот как. Твои родители рано умерли. Но ты был не очень расстроен. Скорее всего, отец тебя избивал. Или мать избивал. А потом она приходила к тебе и вы вместе сидели, дрожа от страха. Мать крепко прижимала тебя к груди — пышной, скорее всего, так что ты запомнил. Дети в раннем возрасте всегда испытывают влечение к родителю противоположного пола. И тебе нравилось, что она приходит к тебе, избитая, словно ищет у тебя защиты, словно ты можешь её защитить. И ласкает, и говорит, что ты — единственное её счастье, единственное, что ей дорого. Неокрепший мозг быстро образует между событиями связь и делает очевидный вывод: человек ярче всего любит, когда он слаб. Нужно поставить его в такое положение, когда он вынужден будет искать защиты. Желательно — у тебя. Знаешь, многие неудачливые кавалеры организуют покушение на возлюбленную, чтобы её потом триумфально спасти? Так вот, ты из таких. Но это ещё не всё. Ты сын своего отца. Ты вырос на примере, где мужчина издевается над своей женщиной, а та всё равно его не бросает. Любит? Наверняка. Боится? Безусловно. Ведь страх высвобождает любовь, помнишь? И гены, гены, Масанори-чан. Ты властный. И ты любишь дешёвую власть. Единственный способ её добиться, который ты знаешь, — унижать других. Так ты заставляешь себе подчиняться. А сколько эмоций ты получаешь от тех, над кем издеваешься! Какая отдача, правда? Особенно если удаётся такого добиться от шиноби. Шиноби выносливы. Но даже самые сильные в итоге ломаются. А если не ломаются — тебя это очень злит. Тебе во чтобы то ни стало надо доказать, что ты всё-таки имеешь над ними прямую власть: ведь в твоих руках их тела, их жизни. И тогда ты не можешь остановиться, будто падает планка. Гнев застилает разум. Сколько раз ты убивал во время допроса? Но начальство тебе прощает. Потому что такого специалиста по пыткам днём с огнём не сыскать, да, Масанори?  
  
      Обито видит, как на мгновение в чёртовом зрачке мелькает… гордость. Проклятие, что за ничтожество.  
  
       — А знаешь, что я ещё слышал? Что те, кто любят подчинять, любят и подчиняться. Они тайно мечтают найти того, кто смог бы их укротить. Понимаешь, о чём я? — Обито подмигивает и с удовольствием отмечает проблеск страха на лице собеседника. Ему самому каким-то чудом легко удаётся абстрагироваться от собственной внешности. — Не стесняйся, Масанори, все свои. Признайся, хочется же, а? _Давай попробуем_? — тот сначала неверяще смотрит на Обито, а затем отрывисто, как машина, качает головой. — Только ты прости мне мою неизобретательность. Всё-таки мне до тебя ещё далеко. Ну ты ведь меня научишь? Твои реакции подскажут мне, как надо. Чем громче кричишь — тем лучше, так ведь?  
  
      У того в лице уже вовсю плещется паника. «И этот слабак», — презрительно думает Обито и ловит в ловушку его взгляд.  
  
      Когда кунай застывает в миллиметре от глазного яблока, тот уже едва жив от ужаса, из глотки вырывается уже не рычание, а писк. Обито снимает гендзюцу и, не приближаясь, внимательно рассматривает перекошенное бледное потное лицо. Своё и не своё одновременно. Интересно, было ли у него когда-нибудь такое выражение? Ему хочется надеяться, что нет. Даже тогда, много лет назад…  
  
      В коридоре возникает какой-то шум, слышен топот множества ног, слов не разобрать. Обито направляется к двери, прихрамывая, — и вдруг в голову бьют воспоминания исчезнувшего клона, что разом заставляет его присесть, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
  
  
  
  
____________to be continued_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Занбато — широкий двуручный меч. Подобный носил Даруи из Скрытого Облака.


	6. Фрагмент без номера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В связи с неиссякающим интересом читателей к "Рин" решила опубликовать этот клочок моих фантазий, который лежит у меня в заметках примерно сто лет и, учитывая начавшийся филлер и активную работу над "Вторым после Мадары", пролежит ещё столько же. А так - вдруг доставит кому-то удовольствие=)  
> PWP; лёгкий кинк; пока не закончен; та же Вселенная; непосредственной связи с предыдущими событиями и событиями филлера нет.

      Обито лежал на боку. Рин обхватила его и осторожно целовала в спину между лопаток. Кошачье место — так она называла. Обито урчал и слегка прогибался, когда Рин проводила языком по позвоночнику. Она любила в нём всё — даже этот солёный вкус на языке. После тренировок Обито всегда сразу бежал мыться, а Рин стеснялась остановить его, задержать и надышаться его запахом. Боялась выглядеть девушкой со странными пристрастиями. А вот после близости у него не было сил куда-то бежать…  
  
      Она полюбила его не сразу. Сначала просто жалела. Потом — уважала и была благодарной. А затем — поняла, что он всегда будет её. Всегда. Что бы ни случилось. Что бы она ни сделала, как бы ни изменилась, как бы ни относилась к нему. И она… не смогла не влюбиться в эту преданность. Обито больше не был жалким. Теперь он был одним из самых сильных шиноби своего времени. И он был… её. Весь.  
  
      А она была единственным топливом для этой силы.  
      Всё так, как они и мечтали в детстве.  
      Рин было приятно заботиться о нём. Пусть даже это свелось к подготовке одежды и ласкам, но Обито был за это так благодарен, что Рин часто просто не могла от него оторваться. Он так радостно отзывался на любые крохи нежности…  
  
      Даже когда она начинала баловаться. Обито лежал на животе, она забиралась на него сверху, целовала спину, а левой рукой проскальзывала вниз и находила плотный комок соска. Рин гладила его подушечками пальцев, делая тонкую кожу здесь чувствительнее и чувствительнее, очерчивала ноготками ореол, щекотала и надавливала. Обито начинал дышать глубже. Ему всегда нравились жёсткие воздействия здесь, но Рин просто не могла быть жёсткой, она всегда была нежна, и играла с ними так очень часто, так что он привык. Раздразнённые, они заставляли всё внутри него замирать каждый раз, когда он одевался и случайно задевал их тканью.  
  
      Иногда после такой вот лёгкой, но долгой ласки, Рин делала, как ему нравится: сильно стискивала затвердевший комочек пальцами с обеих сторон, одновременно интуитивно кусая Обито в спину — рассеивая боль. Рин не любила делать больно — её служебным долгом было избавлять от страданий и не причинять их без крайней необходимости. Но иногда она чувствовала, что Обито хочет этого. А иногда он сам просил. И она давала. Внутренности сжимались от этой затеи, а Обито наслаждался и даже временами томно постанывал. Чем сильнее Рин давила пальцами, тем сильнее кусала спину. Обито, казалось, нравилось и то, и другое, но когда он переворачивался и ложился на следы от укусов, то неизменно болезненно морщился.  
  
      Лёжа на животе — единственная поза, когда Обито не мог быть активен. И Рин это нравилось. Нравилось иметь возможность обездвижить его, темпераментного и предпочитающего вести, и заставить целиком отдаться её ласкам, не заботясь ни о чём другом. Обито всегда был эмоционален, а в такие моменты и подавно. Сконцентрировавшийся только на своих ощущениях, он выражал удовольствие так, что у Рин мурашки бежали по коже.  
  
      Гладя его всего, продолжая целовать между лопаток и легонько сжимать уже болезненно откликающийся на любое прикосновение сосок, Рин опустила вторую руку и принялась ласкать его внизу. Она осторожно гладила тренированные ягодицы, всё смелее и смелее залезая на запретную территорию между. Обито напрягся, но Рин удвоила интенсивность ласк сверху. Она отпустила сосок и скользнула по боку туда, где из-под живота торчал твёрдый член. Облизав пальцы, Рин отодвинула кожу и коснулась ничем не прикрытой головки. Обито всхлипнул и глухо застонал в подушку. Она знала, что влажные пальчики ощущаются им как много маленьких язычков, и с удовольствием наблюдала, как он напрягает плечи и царапает ногтями простыню. Между тем вторая её рука продолжала подбираться к чувствительному и неприличному. Рин это безумно возбуждало. Однако она делала это мягко, позволяя Обито расслабиться и не выгибаться в спине от неожиданности прикосновения. Дождавшись, пока выступы мускулатуры на его теле сгладятся, Рин снова смочила пальцы слюной, однако на этот раз другой руки. Не прекращая то ласкать головку, то возвращаться к соску, она бережно и осторожно погладила Обито там, с удовольствием ощущая, что он реагирует как нужно. Она поцеловала его в загривок, легонько сжала зубами волосы и чуть потянула за них, чтобы успокоить и совсем отвлечь внимание от того, что сейчас ласкает скользким пальчиком ребристое колечко мышц. Несколькими надавливаниями здесь и не прекращающимися ласками торса и члена Рин всё же добилась того, что Обито, низко постанывая, расслабился окончательно и доверился её рукам. Обильно смоченный слюной пальчик продавливается в кольцо — и одновременно с этим очередной укус в спину, за которым тут же следует скольжение по плотно обхваченной ладонью головке. Обито тихо рычит, но не вырывается и часто дышит. Рин точно знала, что не сделала больно. Она подождала, прежде чем начать осторожно гладить его внутри, не забывая сбивать внимание с происходящего на торс и член. Ему непривычно, он не знает, куда деться, но настороженно покоряется. И вот уже её пальчик проникает глубже, извиваясь как-то так, что заставляет Обито извернуться и издать громкий стон. Рин пробует ещё раз — он вцепляется в подушку и весь дрожит.  
  
      Рин хорошо знает анатомию.  
      И Рин хорошо знает Обито. С ним можно не бояться рискнуть. От никогда её не оттолкнёт.  
  
      Рин прижимается грудью к его спине, плотно-плотно, и чувствует, что ткань между ними начинает ей мешать. Она, слегка запнувшись, распахивает рубашку и чувствует Обито теперь всей кожей. Её грудь почему-то всегда прохладная, а он — горячий. Это же Обито, он во всём и всегда такой: бурный, нестерпимо светлый, рвущийся во все стороны, как огонь. Её Обито.  
  
      Она видела когда-то его глазами, как её кровь — та же вода, что и её стихия, — пролившись, однажды едва не затушила этот костёр. От былого ярко-оранжевого пламени остались лишь грязные тёмные угли. И только в самой их глубине ещё метался огонёк, прятался от непогоды, жёг хозяина изнутри, пытался о себе напомнить.  
      Рин хотелось верить, что своим появлением она смогла разжечь эту искорку в большой пожар снова. И пусть катон ей как вторая врождённая стихия никогда не давался — пугал, жёг пальцы, да и не нужен был, когда в команде есть Учиха… Но, похоже, один огонь она раздуть и обуздать всё же смогла.  
      Рин смотрела в тёмные тёплые глаза — и ей хотелось верить, что это так.  
      Что этот огонь осветил даже самые дальние уголки души.  
      И что тьма из его сердца совсем ушла.  
  
      Однажды она неожиданно для самой себя попросила его быть с ней погрубее. Обито с сомнением посмотрел на неё, заволновался и почему-то, наоборот, стал действовать вдвое более неуклюже, чем даже в их первый раз. Рин тогда не смогла не рассмеяться — такой он был деловой и старательный. Обито насупился, задетый этим, и действительно стал вести себя чуть грубее и размашистее. Но в его глазах то и дело она ловила всплески страха — вот он лишний раз подхватил её снизу, смягчив резкую скорость смены позиции, вот она вскрикнула чуть громче и острее — и его обеспокоенный взгляд тут как тут, взрезает мутную поволоку его собственного удовольствия. Он обращался с ней как с чем-то хрупким. Рин так и хотелось иногда стукнуть его и напомнить о том, что она живая. Не рассыплется как мумия, и не ускользнёт как призрак. Обито, проснись!  
  
      На самом деле Рин нечасто удаётся застать его спящим. И тем не менее спустя эти четыре года ей кажется, что он всё реже скулит во сне.  
  
____________  
  
      Рин делала с ним что-то невероятное. Где бы она его ни касалась — это совершенно вынимало мозги, и Обито напрочь переставал соображать. Вот её лёгкие пальчики скользят вверх по бедру, вот они совсем нечаянно задевают между ног — Обито забывает, как дышать. Но рука летит дальше — чиркает по груди и ложится на лицо. Рин наклоняется к нему близко-близко — горячий и влажный общий клочок воздуха между носами душит и пьянит. Она упирается коленом там, где сейчас Обито жёстче и чувствительней всего. Ему уже хочется ворваться в неё, он весь мыслями — там, но ласка длится и кружит голову так сильно, что Обито совсем теряет чувство реальности. Ничто другое не имеет над ним такой власти, как её прикосновения. Обито не знает, известно ли Рин об этом, но все его пласты защиты лопаются перед ней и разлетаются металлической крошкой. Он так восхитительно счастлив, что — плевать, на всё в мире плевать. Обито может позволить себе быть беззащитным с ней. Он бы даже с радостью принял смерть от её руки. Если вдруг окажется, что жил он ради одного такого мгновения — ради единственного её такого не простого касания — то ему не жаль. Ни себя, ни других переломанных им тел и покалеченных душ. Обито сейчас самый счастливый и бессердечный человек на свете.   
   
      Счастливые всегда бессердечны.  
   
      Он даже не успевает где-то потрогать Рин: она такая юркая, колдует над ним своей кожей, задевая каждый нерв и пуская по нему разряд. Обито весь прошит этой наэлектризованной паутиной — только с Рин он это и чувствует. Только она подаёт ему энергию, смазывает своими ладонями заржавевшие шестерёнки гармонии, доверия и совести. Обито как заброшенная электростанция, разболтанный и сыпучий механизм, она губами сдувает с него пыль и встряхивает, подклеивает кое-где — и Обито ей пронзительно благодарен, — так, что в груди тесно.


End file.
